Life's Dilemma
by Lulu222
Summary: Bella's parents are always at each other's throats. One day Renée gets sick of fighting with Charlie so decides to take her kids with her. Bella doesn't want to live with either parents. What happens when Bella and her sister get sick of all the fighting and want to get away? Read and find out! One-shot!


**A/N: Hey everyone. So this is a one-shot I came up with while I was supposed to be doing my maths homework. Enjoy! Sorry if it's shit I'm really tired. Oh and I will try and update B&TC a.s.a.p. I just have writer's block for that. Anyway enjoy! R&R. Thanks x Love you all xx ~ Lulu xxx**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight. I only own the plot and Aoife and Alex. Thank you.**

**Life's Dilemma.**

Hi! My name is Bella Swan. I am 17 years old and in my senior year in High School. My bestfriends' name's are Embry Call, Leah Clearwater and Aoife Swan. And this is our life story.

It was a dark and dreary day in Forks. I was in my bedroom with my sister Aoife and my bestfriends Embry and Leah. We were working on our Geography project for Mr. Daniels' class. He was an ok teacher although he could be extremely annoying. I was writing, Aoife and Embry were looking at pictures and Leah was getting snacks downstairs.

''So what should we do the project on?''Aoife asked.

Embry and I shrugged our shoulders, stumped. After a few minutes Leah came bursting into the room her arms piled high with crisps and sandwiches and various other food.

''I got food!'',Leah yelled.

We all laughed at her expression and ate our food. Once we finished we got back to our project.

''How about we do our project on Loire Valley in France?'',Embry suggested.

''That could work.'',I agreed.

Aoife and Leah just nodded their heads. So we began searching for information on Loire Valley. I wrote down facts that Leah found while Aoife and Embry looked for pictures. Eventually after about three hours we finished the project. We took a picture of the four of us for the end of the project like we always did and stuck it on the last page of the scrapbook. We packed everything away and I put the project on my desk for safe keeping, knowing that the other's would either; lose it, spill something on it or forget to bring it in. I smiled at the memory of Embry knocking a glass of milk all over our history project. Leah was on the verge of strangling him as she had written out that project. I was pulled from my thoughts by the sound of shouting.

..._My Parents..._

They've been fighting for months now and it's really starting to get on my nerves. Everytime they come home they start a screaming match.

''Bella, Aoife! Come here please!'',Mom called up to us.

''We're coming'',Aoife yelled back.

''Let's go.'',I said gesturing for them to follow me down the stairs.

We all walked down the stairs trying to be as quiet as possible as to not wake up my little brother. I stopped dead in my tracks, shocked by what I had just heard.

_''I'm taking all three of my kids with me! I am not leaving them here with you!'',My Mom spat._

I was gobsmacked. _My parents were getting a divorce am my Mom was taking us with her! _Don't get me wrong I love my Mom I do but I just can't handle her cheeriness all the fucking time.

''WHAT?!'',Aoife screeched.

''Oh good, there you girls are. We need to talk.'',Dad said calmly.

''I'm not going with you.'',I whispered.

''What? Speak up, honey I can't hear you.'',Mom said.

''I'm not going with you!'',I said.

''Bella, sweetie-'',Mom began but I cut her off.

''No! I won't go with you! I'm not going with either of you!'',I yelled, pushing past Embry, Aoife and Leah and running to my room.

I tripped twice but eventually made it to my room. I slammed the door shut and locked it. Going to my closet I pulled out two suitcases and began throwing all my clothes into one and pictures, posters and knick-knacks in the other. I continued throwing various things into my suitcases when I came across pictures from my 16th birthday. They were mostly of me and my friends. I looked through them all until I found two that I hadn't seen before. They were of me and Embry. One was of him putting a necklace around my neck. The locket he had gotten me. It had a picture of me and him in it, hugging and on the back there was an engraving. It read:

''Happy Birthday, Bella!

I hope you have an awesome birthday.

Don't forget to make a wish for me.

I love you so much, Bells!

Embry xxx''

I never took off the locket, I always had it with me. The next picture was of me hugging Embry with tears streaming down my face. I wonder who took the pictures. I was taken from my thoughts by a knock on my door.

''Who is it?'',I croaked out.

''It's me, Embry. Can I come in?'',He called.

''Yeah, one minute.'',I said as I threw the photos into my suitcase and my suitcases into the wardrobe for later.

I waked to the door and unlocked it as Embry came in a hugged me.

''What's wrong? Why are you crying?'',He asked.

''I'm fine I was just looking through some old pictures.'', smiled.

''You sure?'',He asked.

''Positive.'',I said.

''Ok well your parents left. So what are you doing?'',He asked.

''Alright, well I'm packing my suitcases. Tell Aoife that if she's coming with me to packer her bags, we're leaving in 20 minutes.'',I said firmly, grabbing my suitcases from my wardrobe.

''I thought you didn't want to go with your Mom?'',He asked confused.

''I don't... I'm running!'',I stated. ''Get Alex for me please?''

''You're taking Alex with you?''

''Of course, I'm not leaving my baby brother here.''

''Well I'm coming with you.'',He stated.

''Me too.'',Aoife called.

''Me three.'',Leah called from Aoife's room.

''But your families?'',I said.

''They don't give a flying fuck about us!'',Leah stated.

''Looks like we're running then.'',I said with a smile.

We all packed and threw our suitcases into the back of Embry's pick-up. He was the only one with a driver's license so that's how we were getting around. Embry's truck.

''So where we headed?'',Embry asked after about 10 minutes of silence.

''Wherever the road takes us.'',I said.

And that was that. The road we followed took us to an airport where we borded a plane to France and went to live in Loire Valley.

**THE END! :)**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this one shot. I know it's short but fuck it! Lol anyway R&R. Thanks, love you all xx ~ Lulu xxx**


End file.
